


I like it, I want it, I got it

by Teifeiu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teifeiu/pseuds/Teifeiu
Summary: This has been sitting in my drafts for so long so I'm just gonna post it b4 it gets deleted oof





	I like it, I want it, I got it

Usually Keith and lance go on morning runs together but for whatever reason Keith slept in. He stirs from his bed at the sound of the the door unlocking to see lance walking in with earphones unreasonably loud blaring some Top 20 pop song that lance would screech about him not knowing.

He was wearing a loose white tank top that allowed a dusky nipple to be exposed when shifted, the material was transparent with sweat as it clung onto his brown skin.

Looking down he could see that he was wearing a pair of skin tight yoga pants that perfectly complemented his beautiful long legs. The material outlined every lean muscle and curve. As much as keith loves those pants, he'd prefer if they were flung across the ground. He'd want to worship those caramel limbs, kissing and marking every inch until he's quivering and begging for more.

Lance clears his throat. He has his hands on his hips, pouting in annoyance "I said, Look whos finally decided to wake up! You're lucky you look so adorable asleep or i would've woken you up. Good thing i'm such a sweet, caring boyfriend-" keith interrupts him" I would've got up and went".

Keith isnt going to admit it out loud but he loves going on their morning runs, so he can admire the jiggle of lance's perky ass as he jogs ahead of him. 

Lance shivers at the intense look keith is giving him. Even now in his dishevelled sleeping state he's still attractive(or even more so). His inky hair askew and wild as it pools down his forehead and curls around his neck. It's gotten longer now. Lance wants to run his fingers through it. 

For pajamas he's wearing a tight black T-shirt that stretches across his broad chest and shoulders, acompanied by the grey joggers that lance has told him does "wonders" for his ass. Christ.

Lance flushes then turns on his heels, making a hasty retreat towards the kitchen "Gonna get some water" he croaks out. Damn when did he get this thirsty?

Just as he places his water bottle back into the fridge after gulping it down for a minute straight, he feels strong arms wrap around his waist.Blushing furiously he turns his head to meet keith's smirk. "Why were you looking at me like that?" keith says smugly into the juncture of his neck. Lance scoffs "Puh-lease! Don't act like you weren't about to just eat me alive a second ago" to prove his point lance arches his back into Keith, rubbing against the bulge that is currently poking his ass.


End file.
